Not Enough
by AsGayAsQueerios
Summary: Rachel and Quinn talk about what they are. G!p rewrite.


Title: Not Enough

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Glee or Faberry although I wish I did (especially the latter)

WARNING: G!P

This came from a dream I had which was really weird but whatever.

Rachel is Italics, Quinn is normal in the beginning.

A/N; This is around season 2. No Beth. but Quinn does have the pink hair. Rachel is NOT with Finn, but he still wants her. Other couples: Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Tike

some Finn hate although not much, so yeah.

* * *

**Rachel's House- Night Time**

_"Quinn…"_

"Hmm?"

_"You know we're going to have to label this... right?"_

"Yeah, I know. Just- just not yet Rach"

_"I don't get why though. I mean you like me right?"_

"Yeah, that's not always enough though."

_"But, I told you I lov-"_

"I'm trying Rachel. You know this is hard for me."

_"Finn loves me"_

"I know."

_"He tells me all the time"_

"... I know Rach"

_"Are YOU ever going say it?"_

"I- I don't- I really want to."

_"Then why don't you Quinn? You know how I feel about you"_

"And you know how I feel about you."

_"We have sex Quinn! That's not- ugh-"_

"Rachel. I do and you know I do"

_"Then why can't you say it? At least once"_

"Because... What if it's not enough?"

_"But- what if it is Quinn? What if we're enough?"_

"I don't know Rachel. I want to- but what if -"

_"Forget it. Say it whenever. Just- Just hold me"_

"...Okay"

_"Quinn"_

"hm?"

_"I love you"_

"I know."

**WMHS- Next Day- Choir Room (Quinn's POV)**

"I don't get it. Why does Rachel get another solo? I mean we all know the hobbits all Barbra Streisand, but like. I won us sectionals last year, shouldn't I get more time to perform?"

Santana yells for what seems like the billionth time. I get why she's mad, Rachel does get an awful lot of solos but she's better than all of us combined. Santana's good, but even she should know she doesn't stand a chance. This is ridiculous Santana really should just shut up and let Rachel sing because really-

"San" Brittany pulls Santana's hand towards hers and just like that the fighting is over. I cross my arms and huff.

If only it could be that easy.

"It can be"

Fuck- I said it out loud. I turn to my right to watch Rachel watching me, why does she have to look like this?

"Rachel."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry"

She turns to talk to Artie and I sulk instantly missing the warmth she brought.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I have- um this song. Can I sing it?"

Finn gets up from his seat and whispers something inside Brad's ear. I roll my eyes when he looks at Rachel like a piece of meat.

Asshole.

She's a Vegan.

The drum starts and he does some weird hand sign and a twirl.

_'Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you'_

Is he fucking serious?

It takes all I have in me to control the laughter. What kind of fucking stalker...?

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

I turn to watch Rachel and it takes all self-control for me to not kiss her right then and there. She looks confused as hell and like she kind of wants to punch him.

I'll do it if she doesn't.

I swear to anything.

I. Will. Hit. Him.

He finally finishes and I swear if he didn't look so freaking stupid right now. His hands are opened (jazz hand style) and he's just waiting for the applauses to come.

Instead he gets-

"Way to go Finnonce! You made yourself look like an even bigger stalker. It probably wasn't so hard though since your puffy pyramid nipples seem to have radar when it comes to the Dwarf. I for one thought that was hilarious and really good. Yaayyy" Santana's sarcasm as the end does it for all of us and we all laugh at Finn's stupidity.

It's fucking good to be me.

"Stop! Stop it! Why don't you just come out the closet Santana!"

Is he serious?

"But like, San isn't in a closet. I mean not since Mr. Figgins said we're banned from it" Brittany says looking at Finn like he's the stupidest thing ever.

How true that is.

Was he not here when Santana came out to the whole school? I mean, yeah we all knew it and shit but now her and Brittany barely separate. It's disgusting how cute they are.

I run my fingers through the pink hair that is slowly but surely washing away.

"Finn, that was- well I mean that was- with the hand movements- and the uh twirling"

"What Rachel is trying to say is to say-" I pull away when she rest her hand on my shoulder

"Quinn please- This isn't the time"

"Whatever" I state getting up and walking away. I don't need to see them act all lovey-dovey and shit.

**Rachels's House- Same Night**

"Well Quinn, if you would have stayed, you would have seen me turn him down... AGAIN"

She runs her fingers through my hair as she pulls me closer, our lips barely a breath away. "I told you I'm not interested in him. And even though technically I'm single, you know I wouldn't do that to you. To us." and then she's on me, her lips attacking mine and it feels like it's been too long since they were on mine- even though we hooked up yesterday night.

The whole "technically" thing annoys me. I mean, yeah she loves me and I lo- like her too, and yeah we aren't "official" but I feel like she throws it in my face because she knows it bothers me.

She's mine.

Though "technically" she belongs to no one.

Her lips attack my neck and I can feel her smirking every time she removes herself. She likes marking me- and even when I complain- I like her marking me too.

"Too much clothes Quinn" she moans ripping away the sweater I had on. Our lips meet again and I can feel it. Every time we kiss I feel myself falling deeper for her and it fucking annoys me because what if it's not enough?

"Quinn, I swear to God, baby, hurry up" she freezes, and I freeze because "baby" was never part of the plan.

"Sorry. Forget it Quinn. Just- please don't leave."

I pull her closer and she moans as I tug her belt off.

So maybe I liked hearing her call me that. Maybe I crave it now more than I've ever wanted something.

Except her. I've never wanted something as much as her.

"I love you"

"I know"

And then we're both naked. This isn't new for us, I mean we lost our virginities to each other but something feels different.

And maybe it's the fact that she's waiting for me to make the first move. She's usually in control. She usually takes me before I can even think to say no (which of course, I never will) but she waits, her hand firmly on my thigh.

A shudder escapes me when she pulls me on top of her. I'm never on top.

She kisses me once, twice, three times and even this feels different. The kisses are lighter than they usually are and our hands are clasped around her head and I want to kiss her everywhere. Our mouths collide into innocent kisses and one of our hands stay clasped while her other hand walks and plants itself firmly on my ass.

"Quinn..."

"I know. Me too"

And maybe it's not the words she wants to hear. Not yet. But it's enough because her hands guide my dick inside her and our hands stay clasp and she kisses me like I'm the only thing she wants.

The thrusts get harder and faster as I feel her pussy tightening around me. I pull out only to push back in with vigor she needs to come before me. She has to.

"F-fuck Quinnn. Faster, baby, faster" she moans wantonly and I of course oblige. Her moans get louder and my groans get louder too as I feel her collapse around me. Her trembles pushing me over.

"Fucck Rachh"

And maybe it's because I collapse still inside her, or maybe it's because our fingers are still entwined and maybe it's because I don't want to leave. But I'm positive we just made love.

"Rachel-"

"I know"

And maybe it is enough.

* * *

There you have it. It probably sucked so I'm blaming it on the fact that I'm sick (100.0) and it's based on a dream I can barely remember. I mean, who doesn't have Sapphic G!P dreams now a days? LOSERS THAT'S WHO!

Just Kidding.

Not Really. Please Review.

Or Don't. Whatever. xD


End file.
